What is the least common multiple of 45 and 50? Another way to say this is: $\lcm(45, 50) = {?}$
The least common multiple is the smallest number that is a multiple of 45 and 50. We know that 45 x 50 (or 2250) is a common multiple, but is it the least common multiple? Write out the multiples of 50 until we find a number divisible by 45. 50, 100, 150, 200, 250, 300, 350, 400, 450, So, 450 is the least common multiple of 45 and 50.